Rags and Riches
by PoisonBlackRose
Summary: What happens when Helia's,a rich boy, limo crashes into poor, raped, and pregnant victim Flora? Will love blossom? Strong T mild M
1. Chapter 1: A run in with Love

Chapter 1: A run in with Love

Chapter 1

Helia's P.O.V

I sighed bored looking out of the white limo window. My name is Helia Cedar. My parent are Saffron, Grand Duke of Linphea, and Willow, a scientist. You probably think since my father is the Grand Duke we live in with the with the King and Queen and the princess, my best friend, Krystal. Nope we live in a huge mansion beside them. My mom loves being scientist and all but she loves to be a homemaker more, so King Plantos and Queen Natura gave them a mansion.

I am suddenly broke out of my thoughts when the I feel the limo crash. And the limo stopped.

"Ugh, darn it." The irritable limo driver named Nexus said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Some idiotic chick run out in front of us and we crashed into her." He answered.

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed.

"I know right she must be really stupid." he said.

I just grunted and rolled his eyes, "I meant we should help her and see if she's okay." I said annoyed.

"Why she's not worth the time." He said.

"Nexus, stay here and shut up." I said getting out of the limo to go around front and check on the girl. The girl has beautiful tan skin and lovely caramel hair that's covering her face. She's wearing pink and black lace up corset with black lace panties. Which makes me blush and feel like I'm violating her while looking at her like this. So I hurry back to the back seat of the limo and get a blanket from one of the compartments.

I went back to her and wrap the blanket around her and pick her up bridal style. Her hair blew away from her face when I picked her up and my breath got caught up in my throat and my heart is racing or stopped beating. I can't tell. But I know one thing. She is the most beautiful girl I ever seen. She has round rimmed glasses and head dental gear, which looks adorable on her. Long lashes, beautiful pink lips which I want to kiss all day. I think I'm in love. I notice she's wearing a necklace. It says Flora in a flowery design.

So her name is Flora, what a lovely name for a such a beautiful girl. I carry to the limo and I get in laying her across my lap.

"Nexus. She is so beautiful. I think I'm in love with her." I said.

"Her? Beautiful? Helia she's so ugly. You deserve someone better." He said looking at us in the rearview mirror.

"Nexus! If you said that again I will fire you." I said glaring at him and push the button to lift up the glass in between the driver and passenger.

I look into Flora's still unconscious face and wipe some hair from her face. Suddenly I remember her. I seen her on TV before. Flora Magnolia, she went missing a year ago. A lot a people assumed she was dead. I guess they're wrong. Although judging by her outfit I can pretty guess what happened to her. It makes me angry thinking about it. How dare who ever took her take advantage like this. I have to talk to Krystal and her parents to see if they can have a huge punishment.

"Don't worry, my dear Flora, I'll protect you no matter what." I said kissing her forehead.

...

I think I might have a Q&amp;A about my stories. You can PM me or review a question.

Note:There will NOT I repeat NOT be a arranged marriage between Helia and Krystal, I'm keeping it friend/sibling base relationship, they kinda cross me like that anyway. Someone thought I was going to do that, but that is far from the truth. I Hate HATE HATE Flora, Helia, Krystal love triangle stories. I don't kno why Nick did that when Krystal waaaay younger than Helia and Flora.


	2. Chapter 2: Honey, I'm Home

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My last laptop crashed, then I need to get a new one, and I need a internal hard rive to retrieve my documents from the old, because some of my notes for my stories on their and I completely forgot them. Like for instance I had a list of song for WC: P and R. But I forgot some of the songs. And other notes I have forgotten. I also started some chapters and I forgot those too.

Chapter 2: Honey I'm home

We park in front of my mansion and get out of the limo with Flora in my arms. Suddenly I hear a throat clearing behind me. I whipped around and scream. Krystal is standing in front of me with a green skin mask, her lavender hair in curlers, a light lavender robe, a white tank top, green and white stripe pants, and lavender fuzzy slippers. She's standing with her arms crossed and her knee let bent glaring at me.

"Helia Cedar! You better have a good reason why you woke me up in the middle of the night!" She shouted at me.

Did I mention I took a midnight ride around town? Yep, I was bored and had nothing to do. And I didn't feel like so I called Nexus he was doing nothing so we decided to take the limo for a spin. Why wasn't we were asleep, you ask. I just couldn't I don't know why its like one of those night. And Nexus couldn't. It's almost like a Higher Power lead to me Flora.

"Wow, Krystal, I knew you could be beauty in the day. But I didn't know you were such a beast at night." Nexus said interrupting my thoughts.

"Shut up, Nexus!" Krystal and I yelled. He just shrugs and goes to park the limo in the garage.

"Anyway, I think the beautiful girl in my arms should tell you." I said to Krystal gesturing my head to Flora's face.

"Wait isn't that Flora Magnolia? The girl you thought was really pretty before you thought she's dead. Oh thank God she's alive." She said pulling off the blanket some to inspect Flora. Her eyes wide and her face got red with anger.

And yes I had small crush a long time ago when I saw on T.V. I was hoping I'll save her when I they said she went missing. But after they presumed dead I got depressed and hopeless. After a few months I got it over it. But now I know we are meant to be. I know what you're thinking, Helia you haven't officially meant her yet, how can you love her? And just of her beauty too? Well I seen her interviews when her family went missing a few months before she did, that's why she went missing she was searching for family. And I don't I just like we had a connection. I might also did some research just now in the limo. I kinda have access to records. Well not really, see the records in Linphea tells a persons here whole bio. I know its creepy, but its to see if the Royal Family and the Grand Duke's family can trust them. And I've might got Timmy to hacked into them for me…sooo yeah, I know her personality, her likes, her dislikes, everything. Oh yeah and there was another record when she went missing. Anyway just to sum it up I'm totally madly in love with her. I know, I know I should've explained all this before. But I was to focus on saving Flora.

"How dare they treat like this!? They will pay! I get Mom and Dad right on it! No woman or girl or whatever should go through that! Helia, are you even listening to me!?" Krystal yelled.

"Hm?" I said breaking out of my thoughts. I was kinda listening at the but oh well.

Krystal rolled her eyes and open the door for me. "Come on, let's go put her on the bed and see what damaged is done." She said as I walked in and close the door behind her.

Krystal is a really good healer. If anyone can find what Flora went through and see if she's okay. She can. I hope.

A/N: Once again sorry for the late update. I promise to update the next chapter sooner.


	3. Chapter 3: Pregnant?

A/N: Once again I'm so sorry for sooner, still in the process of getting a hard drive. So I'll mostly be updating this story.

Chapter 3: Pregnant!?

Helia P.O.V

Krystal held open a door for me and I walk in and place Flora in the bed of one of out many guest rooms

"Get out so I can check her." Krystal said still holding the door.

"But-" I protested and she gives me the look I sigh defeated, give one last look at Flora and leave.

I went to my room and change into my pajamas. Then come out and see Krystal coming to me with a serious look. I immediately got worry, "What is it?" I asked.

Krystal sighs, "She's pregnant."

"What do you mean pregnant?" I asked freaking out.

"Meaning, she is going to give birth to her rapist's baby." She sad looking down

"Can I see her?" I asked. Krystal nods and leads me back to the guest room with Flora. I went in and see she is still sleeping. "How are we going to tell her she's pregnant?" I asked Krystal freaking out.

"Pregnant!?" A voice said from the bed. I look is she is awake, but passed out a few seconds later.

What do I do now?

A/N: sorry it so short I'll post the next chapter soon


	4. Chapter 4: Flora meet Helia

Chapter 4: Flora meet Helia, also you're pregnant.

Flora's P.O.V

I stir and start to wake up when I hear voices. "Oh my God, what are we going to do?" a male voice asked.

"I don't know! Why ask me!?" a female voice asked.

I fully awake and sit up. "Um…excuse me?" I asked. But they keep arguing. "Hello!?" I yelled trying to get their attention. They both turn around and I see Princess Krystal and the Grand Duke's son Helia. When I woke up before I didn't notice who they were. They said I was pregnant and fainted again.

Helia sits on the bed and gathers me in his arms and I instantly blush. I mean seriously what is he doing? And yeah I kinda always had a crush on him.

Krystal rolled her eyes and sit at the foot and puts a hand on my cover foot. "I checked you when Helia brought you here, and…um….as we said and you heard before, you are pregnant."

I am at lost for words. I don't know how I feel about this. I love the idea of having children. But now? And someone who raped me child? No, but since its part mine. I'll keep it and raise it and also love it. Its not his/her fault. So making my decision and nods. "I guess in way, I should've expected it." I said. Helia rubs my arms and holds me close out of comfort.

"Who's the father is?" Krystal asked.

"I honestly don't know. I was Annigan's, my captor, sex toy and slave. He had a lot of guys come in and raped me. But it was always safe." I explained. Then suddenly a memory comes back to me. "Wait, Annigan comes home one day looking mad, and he raped me out of anger and I beg and scream him to stop but he knocked me and continue to rape me. When I woke up I look down and realize he didn't use safety. I took a morning after pill, but it must've not work." I said.

Helia hugs me tighter. "Oh, Flora, I'm so sorry about that." He said with tears in his eyes. Um…oookkaaayy. Why would he worry that much about me? I shake my head thoughts and focus on the situation at hand. "Um…thanks." I said blushing.

"Oh, where are our manners, I'm Krystal and the guy who is squeezing you to death like a anaconda is Helia." Krystal said.

"I know who you to are, it's nice to meet you Princess Krystal and Helia, I'm Flora." I look to Helia, "But I guess you two already know."

Krystal smiles, "Please, just Krystal, and yes your story was worldwide. But how did you escape?"

"I am in tune with nature. So I worked everyday to find a way to escape, and get more powerful. Until one day, out of nowhere I got my Enchantix, but still wasn't powerful enough to escape. I keep meditating and train with my mind and finally escape and run like hell. Although I run out into the street and got hit by a car." I explained.

Helia rubs the back of his neck sheepishly "Yeah, sorry about that. And for the record that was my limo's driver fault."

"No, I'm sorry. I should've looked where I was going. And now I cause you trouble and is imposing. Maybe I should go." I said getting up but Helia stops me and pulls back down. "Trust me, you are not imposing and you didn't cause any trouble. You can stay here, and I'll be happy to help you and take care of you, and the baby when it comes. Oh and we can introduce to our friends the Winx, and they can train you some more and maybe you can get your Believix like they have, and we can all help to find your family." He said smiling.

I look at him shock and blush. Wow, he is really sweet. And I swear I can hear Krystal cough out 'Obvious Loverboy.' "You would do that?" I asked a little shocked.

Helia glares at Krystal and smiles back at me. "Of course."

"You were talking about being in tune with nature and stuff, are you the Fairy of Nature?" Krystal asked.

I nod, "Yeah, I love it."

"So you are practically royalty yourself." Krystal said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You are the chosen Guardian Fairy of Lynphea." She said smiling.

"Cool." I smiled.

"Would you like some breakfast and meet my parents?" Helia asked. I realize that I am really hungry, but I'm nervous to meet his parents.

"Don't worry, his parent's are sweethearts. They'll definitely love you and let you stay here." Krystal said. I nod getting up and follow them downstairs. 


	5. Chapter 5: Meet The Family

A/N:

To Brey: I would love to talk to you. But I am not comfortable sharing personal info. And I think its against Fan Fiction rules. Not sure. Someone can correct if I'm wrong. Anyway, Brey, just get a account on here and PM me.

To all my readers I'll have a Q&amp;A for all my stories, so review or PM your question and I'll answer in the next chapter.

Chapter 5: Meet The Family

Flora's P.O.V

I'm so scared of meeting Helia's family. What if they hate me and kicks me out. I am shaking but Helia and Krystal put their hands on my shoulder to reassure me.

We walk down the grand staircase and round the corner to the dining room. Helia and Krystal walks in while I awkwardly stands in the doorway.

"Mom, Dad, last night Nex and I went to town and well…" He explains what happen last night and gestures toward me. His parents look at me shock and I waved sheepishly at them.

"So can she stay?" Helia asked. His mother and father stands up to greet me.

"Oh, you poor dear. Of course you can stay here for as long as you want." His mother said hugging me.

"Um…Th-thank you, Mrs. Cedar." I said blushing.

"Oh, please call me Willow." She said giving me a motherly smile.

"And me Saffron. Please come join us for breakfast." Helia's father said.

I smiled and went to inside the dining room. Helia pulls out a chair out for me. I blush and sit down and he sits down beside me and Krystal on the other side of him.

"HELIA!" A high pitched shriek rang out. I look at Helia questionably. He sigh and rolls his eyes.

Next thing I know a girl around 9 comes in and she stares at me in shock. "Who's this?" She asked rudely.

"Poppy, dear, this is Flora. She'll be staying with us for a while." Willow said.

Poppy looks shocked and mad. "WHAT!? WHY!?"

"She just is, Poppy, deal with it." Helia said annoyed.

"NO! You already have Krystal grabbing your attention now this trash!" She said putting a hand on her hip.

Helia stands up and slams his hands on the table "Don't call her that, you little brat!"

"Helia, Poppy, stop this!" Saffron yells. Helia sits down. "Sorry, Father."

"Sorry, daddy." Poppy said joining us.

"Poppy, apologize to Flora." Willow said.

Poppy rolls her eyes, "Sorry, Flora." She mumbled.

I just nod and sit there with my head low staring at the table not sure what to do.

"Flora, this is our younger child Poppy." Willow said gently. I look at Poppy and smiled she just glares at me.

"Oh my goodness where are my manners, let me get you a plate Flora." Willow said going into the kitchen.

"Now, Poppy why don't you tell Helia what you want." Saffron said sipping his coffee.

"I want Helia to take me shopping for a new dress. Lila got a new dress and its very pretty, I must outdo her and get one that is beautiful." Poppy said smirking.

Helia and Krystal scoffed and roll their eyes while I giggle a little. "Do I have to, Dad?" Helia whined.

"Yes, you know your mother and I are to busy." Saffron said.

Helia groans and eats his food annoyed. I couldn't help but giggle at his cute little pout. He looks at me with a arched eyebrow and I just shake my head.

Willow comes out with a plate and puts it in front of me. On it is seasoned eggs and a fruit salad. "I hope this is okay." She said going back to sit in her chair.

"Of course it is, thank you." I said digging in.

"Is there any food preference while you stay with us?" Willow asked me.

"Well, I am a vegetarian." I said biting into my eggs. Poppy scoffs and rolled her eyes but I ignore her.

"All right then, I'll remember that." Willow said smiling.

"It's not a bother?" I asked.

"No, of course not, dear." Willow said.

"Flora, Krystal, since my little sister wants to torture me with shopping want to keep me company, maybe we can find clothes for you Flora." Helia said.

"Sure." I said blushing and look down and realize I'm in a pink nightgown. I can't believe I didn't notice.

"Um…how did I get into this?" I asked.

"I put on you while you was out." Krystal said then to Helia, "You know I'm in."

"You can borrow some of my clothes for today, Flora." Willow said.

"Thank you." I said smiling at her kindness.

"UGH! Do they have to come too?" Poppy asked annoyed.

"Yes, deal with it, sis." Helia said smirking at her.

She sticks her tongue out at him and I giggle. "You two are hilarious." I said laughing. But then I frown thinking of my sister. She is a far cry from Poppy, but yet I still can't help but be reminded of Meile when I look at her.

"You okay, Flora?" Helia asked me breaking me from my thoughts.

I smile and nod reassuringly getting back to my food.

A/N: Okay for here are descriptions of characters.

Helia: Season 2 and 3 hairstyle and clothing (This goes for all my stories.)

Willow: Long raven blue hair, tan skin, and light blue eyes.

Saffron: Light brown hair, pale skin, deep blue eyes.

Poppy: Inspired by Piper from Henry Danger. Shoulder-length light brown hair, pale skin, and deep blue eyes


	6. Chapter 6: Confession of a Loverboy

Chapter 6: Confessions of a Loverboy

Flora's P.O.V

After breakfast Helia leads me back to my room while Krystal and Willow go find a outfit for me.

"Sorry about Poppy. I do the best I can to be a good brother and spend time with her but she has to realize that I have to spend time with my friends." He said as we enter the room.

"It's okay, I understand." I said smiling.

"Thanks, I guess its good that she's coming with us. Maybe she should hang out with us to get to know Krystal and my other friends more. And now you." He said.

"It'll be good for her to know your friends." I agree nodding. "So how long have you and Krystal been together?" I asked, I mean they seem like a couple.

"Me and Krystal?" He asked confused. Realization dawn on him and he chuckles. "I only love Krystal like a sister nothing more. Besides she has a crush on her science tutor Jared. And even if she didn't I wouldn't like her or her me. We just have a brother and sister relationship. That's it. Besides, I'm in love with you." He blurted out. I just stare at him shock. Helia is in love with me?

Once he realized what he said his eyes got wide and he blush. "I…u-um…uh…" He stuttered.

"You're in love with me?" I asked shocked.

"Y-yes." He answered looking down.

"H-how? When we just met?" I asked still shocked.

"I had a crush on you when I first saw you on T.V. about your family. I thought that you were, and still are, very beautiful and very sweet. And I felt a connection to you. I was planning on how to meet you but then you went missing and I planned on saving you, but I didn't know how. So thinking the worst I gave up hope and become devastated. But when the limo crashed into you and I first held you in my arms I started to fall in love with you. Even though it dawn on me who you were in the limo. So I called my friend Timmy to confirmed if it was you and to look you up on the Lynphean files to learn about you. I guess I was a little late for that. But when I was planning to meet you I was planning to get know you. Anyway, what I learned made fall even more in love with you." He explained.

I just stand there stunned. I don't know what to say. He liked me ever since then? And it took his limo crashing into me for him to pick me up and fall in love with me? Wow, fate works in mysterious ways.

"Please say something." He pleaded.

"I-I…uh…d-don't know what to say." I said blushing.

" Its okay, I understand if you don't feel the same way." He said looking down sadly.

"Helia." I begin and touch his arm. He looks up at me hopefully. "I really like you, I've had for while too. Same way as you started to like me." I said and he smiled.

"But, I don't think I can trust a guy right now. I've been emotionally and physically abused by guys. Don't get me wrong I do trust you, but I'm not ready for a relationship right now." I finished.

"Okay, I completely understand." He said smiling and nodding.

"Thank you." I said kissing his cheek. "I'll let you know when I'm ready. You don't mind that I'm having a baby though?" I asked.

"No not all. Its not yours or the baby's fault it's the rapist fault. I'll help you take care of it." He said.

"Thank you, Helia, that's so sweet." I said hugging him. He stiffens and staggers a little then hugs me back.

"What's going on here?" A voice said from the doorway. Helia and step back from each other blushing and seeing Krystal and Willow smirking in the doorway.

"Nothing." Helia and I muttered looking down.

"We got your outfit, Flora, so we'll leave you to change." Willow said handing me the outfit. She, Krystal, and Helia leaves the room closing the door behind them.

I put on the outfit which is a mint half length sleeves shirt with a pink floral print, a flowing see through pink skirt with a pink underskirt, and brown sandals.

After I'm done I open the door and head downstairs. 


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting the Winx

Chapter 7: Meeting the Winx

Flora's P.O.V

We walk out of Helia's gate and start walking down the street. "What are you friends like Helia?"  
"Well, There's Aisha, the princess and Guardian Fairy of Andros and the Fairy of Waves. Her boyfriend is Nabu, a wizard and her fiancée. Musa the Fairy of Music and the Guardian Fairy of Melody. Her boyfriend is Riven, he can be aggressive and brooding sometimes, but he can be a good friend sometimes. Tecna the Fairy of Technology and the Guardian Fairy of Zenith. Her boyfriend is Timmy, my best friend and total tech geek like his girlfriend. Bloom the princess and Guardian Fairy of Domino and the Fairy of the Dragon Flame. Her boyfriend is Sky, prince of Eraklyon. Stella, princess and Guardian Fairy of Solaria. Also the Fairy of The Shining Sun. Her boyfriend is Brandon, Sky's squire." He explained and I look at him shocked.

"What?" He asked.

"You're friends, with the Winx?" I asked.

"Yeah, and here they come now." He said pointing out a group of people. "Oh, I forgot to mention the pixies, Piff is the Pixie of Sweet Dreams and is Aisha's bonded pixie. Tune, Musa's bonded pixie and the Pixie of Manners. Digit is Tecna's bonded pixie and is the Pixie of Nanotechnology. Amore is the Pixie of Love and is Stella's bonded pixie. Lockett is Bloom's bonded pixie and the Pixie of Portals. And Chatta, the Pixie of Gossip, she doesn't have a bonded fairy." He said pointing them out. I stare at Chatta and she stares at me and immediately I felt a connection.

Chatta must have felt it and fly towards me. "Hi, I'm Chatta the Pixie of Gossip, I think you are my bonded fairy." She said.

I smiled, "I'm Flora, the Fairy of Nature. Its nice to meet you. I'll be glad to be your bonded fairy." I replied.

"Yay!" She said and hugs me. I smiled and hugs back.

"You must be the girl Helia is so in love with. Nice to finally meet you. I'm Princess Stella of Solaria." Stella said holding our her hand.

"Stella!" Helia yelled annoyed.

I giggled and shake her hand, "Nice to meet you too, and Helia told me who all of you were and I recognize you from T.V. I can't believe I'm meeting the Winx." I said excitedly.

"Well, we are happy to meet you and to hang out with you today." Bloom said smiling.

"Thanks." I replied.

"C'mon guys, lets go. The stores are calling me." Stella said and grabs Brandon and starts running. We all laughed and follow them.

A while later at the mall…..

"So Flora, what do you think of Helia?" Aisha asked me. We are sitting in the food court while the guys get our food and Poppy is shopping with her friends.

I blushed and smile thinking about before. "Well, he's cute and sweet. And…um… before he did told me he loved me." I said glancing over at him and the guys waiting in line.

"Seriously? What did you say then? Come on, girl don't keep us in suspense." Stella said.

I blushed and say, "Well, I told him after all I've been through, I'm not ready for a relationship."

"That's seems like a logical choice." Tecna said.

"I guess that is understandable but do you like him?" Stella asked. I blush and nod.

"Then maybe you should give him a chance. I'm not saying have a relationship with him, but maybe just one date you know?" Stella said.

"Helia is really sweet, he won't do anything to hurt you." Aisha said.

"Not to mention he is head over heels in love with you." Krystal said.

I look over to where Helia and the rest of the guys are and seem them coming to us with food. Maybe we could go out on a few dates and we can get to know each other better. I nodded smiling and look back to the girls. "Okay, maybe I could go on a date with him and take things slow." I said.

"Good choice." Bloom said grinning.

The guys come with our food and we eat. I'll tell Helia about us going on a date later. Right now I just want to enjoy being in the company of my new friends. 


End file.
